


Perfect Imperfections

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Noctis has a Valentine's surprise for Ignis.





	Perfect Imperfections

Ignis had received the text from Noctis earlier in the day asking him to come over to his apartment. It was a little odd. Normally Noctis doesn't _ask_ Ignis to come over, usually due to the fact that Ignis just goes over without any prompting.

Somewhere along the way it had unofficially become part of his job to keep Noctis' apartment clean, cook for him, etc. So admittedly, Ignis finds the text from earlier to be a little worrying. Perhaps something has gone wrong and he needs Ignis to clean up? Noctis isn't the most wordy when it comes to text messages.

Needless to say, it's taking all of Ignis' will power not to drive over right now and assess the damage immediately. Instead, he waits until the end of the school day and takes the car over to Noctis' high school, picking the boy up.

"Good afternoon, Noct." Ignis says, opening the car door for the prince.

"Hey Specs, you didn't have to come pick me up," he chuckles, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I wanted to. Your text, admittedly, had me worried," Ignis explains, adjusting the way his glasses sit on his face.

"Worried?" Noctis asks, raising his eyebrow. "What’s there to be worried about?"

"Noct, forgive me if this sounds rude, but you never text me. Normally when I am at your apartment, it is of my own volition."

"Hm. True." But instead of elaborating anymore, Noctis just shrugs and stares out the window. Which only makes Ignis worry more. What is Noctis not telling him?

Once at Noctis' apartment, they step out of the car, and make their way upstairs. Ignis hesitantly opens the door, expecting Noctis' apartment to look like a bomb has gone off recently.

Instead, he finds the opposite.

The apartment is almost immaculate. The kitchen is sparkling it's so incredibly clean, and there's no laundry on the floor. Trash isn't strewn about the table, and he sees no sign of rogue homework papers. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the bedroom door cracked open slightly, and the bed looks neat, sheets folded and tucked under even!

Ignis is very good at keeping his emotions in check, yet the astonishment shows on his face. His jaw drops and his jade eyes are wide, and here he had expected to find the apartment in disarray...

"Surprised?" Noctis asks, a smug smile on his face.

"Well of course I am," Ignis gasps. "I assumed something had gone wrong but is it in fact the very opposite. You've done a splendid job. Should I tell your father you no longer have any need for me?" Ignis teases, raising his eyebrow.

Noctis' face pales. "No way," he snorts. "And besides, I need you for more than cleaning," he smirks.

"Ah yes, how could I ever forget?" Ignis chuckles, running his hand along the smooth, very clean countertop. "If I didn't know any better I would say this place is positively sparkling. But what is the occasion, Noctis?" he says. The prince despises cleaning, and Ignis wonders what could've spurred on such a spree.

"Do you really...not know what today is?" Noctis asks, tilting his head.

"Ah...well," Ignis blinks, trying to think of the date. "My birthday was last week and we already celebrated..."

Noctis sighs and gently pushes Ignis towards the couch. "Just...sit down for a minute, okay?" Noctis shakes his head.

"Alright?" Ignis takes a seat on the couch, watching as Noctis walks back to the kitchen. He's not sure what the prince has planned for this moment, but he's acting very odd, and Ignis can't place his finger on what he's missing.

Opening the refrigerator, Noctis lets out a long groan. "Ugh...it didn't freeze properly..." he mumbles.

Trying to peer into the kitchen, Ignis attempts to watch what Noctis is doing. He's holding something in his hand, and he looks disgruntled, especially as he places it on the counter, wrapping something around it. "Is everything alright, Noct? Do you require my assistance?"

"No!" he calls out quickly. "It's fine," he sighs, and it sounds very much not fine, but Ignis has no idea what could have the prince so upset.

He returns to the couch and plops down on the seat next to him, tucking his knees up towards his chest. "It's Valentine's Day, Specs," Noctis says, and tentatively hands him whatever it is he wrapped in the kitchen.

Ignis blinks, looking at the red ribbon tied around the pink-tinged tissue paper. Valentine's Day… of course! He can't believe he forgot… well, he sort of can, seeing as this is the first year he's had a person to celebrate with. It's a holiday which always came and went before, no reason to focus on it, but now... he should've thought to do something for Noctis.

After their awkward confession a few months back, the two had become... somewhat more than friends. They had never officially labeled anything, only because both of them knew there was nothing that could really come of their feelings. As much as they cared for one another, eventually their duty would come in to play.

But for now, they could revel in each other, and all the little things couples often enjoyed together. Like Valentine's Day for instance. Except Ignis had forgotten.

"Noctis I..." Ignis begins, running his finger over the edge of the rough, pink tissue paper. He has no idea what this gift could be, but knowing Noctis it's probably thoughtful. Even if the prince doesn't always succeed with his plans, he does always _try_.

"You forgot. I know," Noctis smirks, looking rather pleased by this information, though Ignis isn't sure why. "Don't worry. You never forget things, so I think I can give you a pass, just this once," Noctis teases.

"Still, I feel horrible, I didn't even think about it-"

"Iggy, just open the gift. It's...really not that great," Noctis mutters.

With a sigh, Ignis nods. He doesn't wish to belittle Noctis' gift. Tucking his hand under the ribbon, he slowly unravels it, revealing a small pile of what look to be heart chocolates. Only the shapes are a little warped. Some of them look far too large to be hearts, looking more like blobs than anything but Ignis can't help the smile that pulls across his cheeks. "Did you...make chocolates, Noct?" he asks, looking at the shapes incredulously.

He sighs, "I tried." He glances to the shapes. "I looked up a recipe but I think I did something wrong since they didn't really keep their shape. And...I have no idea how they taste," he admits. "I wanted to try one before you came over, but you picked me up after school and sort of threw my plan off."

"How about we try them together then?" Ignis asks, handing one of the small blobs to Noctis.

"Alright. Happy Valentine's Day, Iggy," he says, holding the small chocolate up as if he's giving a toast.

Ignis pops a small heart-shaped chocolate (one of the only few in the bunch) into his mouth. It's a bit tart, though for someone who never cooks, it really isn't the worst attempt. It's not inedible, however, it does have a bizarre taste, like there isn't enough sugar in the mix. Glancing at Noctis, he sees the prince wrinkling his nose as he chews, swallowing the chocolate down heavily.

"They're good!" Ignis says, and takes a small bite of a second piece.

"Ugh, you don't have to lie to me Iggy. These suck," he laughs, shaking his head at the taste. "Man, and here I thought you I was doing something so fantastic for you."

Ignis chuckles, placing the small pile of chocolates on the table. Leaning forward, he cups Noctis' cheek. "You did do something fantastic for me. You cleaned the entire apartment, and made me homemade chocolates. That's quite impressive Noctis. I certainly did not expect it." He moves closer, and pulls their lips together, giving him a gently peck on the lips. "I can't think of a better Valentine's gift. Mmm, I love it...as much as I love you."

Noctis' cheeks heat up, and he moves himself closer, kissing Ignis again. "Really?" he chuckles, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mhm..." he says. "How lucky am I? My prince is so thoughtful," he whispers, brushing his thumbs over Noctis' cheeks.

"You're always doing stuff for me. I wanted to try doing some stuff for you," he chuckles, kissing him once more.

"You know I don't mind doing things for you."

"I know." With a sigh, Noctis leans his head against Ignis' shoulder, relaxing against the couch. Ignis drapes his arm around Noctis' shoulder, pulling him closer as he grabs the folded blanket on the back, draping it over their bodies. Noctis cuddles up to him, humming with content. "Perfect."

"Indeed," Ignis says, kissing the top of Noctis' head. "I can't think of a better way to spend Valentine's Day."

Noctis peers up at him for a moment, his dark blue eyes filled with such affection. Ignis gently brushes his hair away from his forehead, planting a kiss on Noctis' lips once more. There's still a hint of the bitter chocolate, and both of them curl in closer, snuggling under the blanket.

"Okay, but...tell me honestly. Those chocolates were pretty bad, right?" Noctis teases, keeping his head against Ignis chest.

Gently, the advisor runs his fingers down Noctis' back. "Mmm I suppose they could use a bit of work, but honestly for your first attempt, they weren't bad. They certainly weren't inedible."

Noctis chuckles softly, yawning as he stays close to Ignis' warmth. "I'll take that as a win."

"Good," Ignis says. It may not last forever, but right now, cuddling with Noctis on the couch, everything is truly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FFXV Valentine's Day exchange!! For @recipeh-for-disaster on tumblr. (I didn't see if they had a twitter or AO3 D:) They asked for Ignoct and cuddles, so hopefully this is something fluffy and cute for you! I hope you had a lovely Valentine's Day!!! <33 Thank you to Janie for reading this over so fast for me!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about this beautiful game with me.


End file.
